


罪莫大焉

by SybelRin



Series: 坤农一发完 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: ＊绝不承认是《罪有应得》的后续





	罪莫大焉

“咔哒——”

蔡徐坤打开门锁，听到少年稀碎的呻吟声，处变不惊地开了一瓶冰镇的Vielle Bon Secours，静静地坐在沙发上。

他在等待猎物上钩。

五、四、三、二、一。

上钩了。

陈立农下身光裸着，只穿了一件白色长衬衫，光着脚从里屋走了出来。眼角红红的，嗔怪地瞪着蔡徐坤，风情万种。

蔡徐坤舔了一下嘴唇。

陈立农认命一般，转身缓缓跪了下来，把后穴对着蔡徐坤，左手撑着地，右手食指和中指伸进穴内倒弄着：“我自己…弄过了…”

蔡徐坤仍然不语，嘴角却勾起了弧度，他知道如何让陈立农难堪又饥渴难耐。

不见蔡徐坤动作，陈立农有些委屈，四肢并用地爬到蔡徐坤脚边，伸出红舌舔弄着蔡徐坤胯间早已支起的帐篷，色情，眼神却像吐着信子的蛇。

蔡徐坤用酒瓶碰碰他的脸：“陈警官真是越来越骚了。”

陈立农对蔡徐坤的敷衍的态度有些愠怒，挣扎着想要起身，又被蔡徐坤一把捞了回去。

“跪好，屁股抬起来！”

蔡徐坤近距离看着已经润滑扩张过的后穴几乎瞬间红了眼睛，下身又涨大了一圈。陈立农感觉到有什么冰冰凉凉的东西探上了后穴，不禁呜咽了一声，下意识要躲，又老老实实把屁股撅了起来。

蔡徐坤满意地扶住陈立农挺翘的臀部，毫不留情地把啤酒瓶嘴推了进去。

后穴的温度本就是标准的三十七度，做过润滑后更是火热，一下子被插入了冰凉的玻璃，陈立农一个激灵，腰一下子塌了下去。蔡徐坤顺势抬高了啤酒瓶肚，剩下大半瓶价格不菲的啤酒一滴不剩地灌入了陈立农体内。

“唔……唔嗯……”被灌肠的滋味不好受，冰凉的啤酒刺激着肠道，小腹很快鼓起，发出“咕噜咕噜”的响声，液体逆流的刺激让陈立农直翻白眼。

“放松点，”蔡徐坤拔掉啤酒瓶，换上了一个中号的肛塞，“灌肠的计量都是五百毫升呢…这才哪跟哪啊…”

边说边解开裤链，硕大的性器直接弹了出来，打在陈立农的脸上，发出“啪”的一声。

陈立农有些抗拒，他的胃浅，稍微含一点就有呕吐感，偏生蔡徐坤的那处粗长，还喜欢出其不意地按着自己做深喉。

他讨好一般伸出小舌舔弄着蔡徐坤那处的头部，用舌苔划过前端的小口，时不时地抬头观察蔡徐坤的表情。

蔡徐坤发了他的小动作，手指插进他的头发里，扣住了他的头：“专心一点。”

陈立农只好认命地含住了蔡徐坤的性器，舌头划过勾冠，温暖湿润的口腔带来别致的快感。蔡徐坤闭上了眼睛，享受着服务。

“呵啊……唔嗯嗯……”腹部传来一阵绞痛，下巴也酸胀不已，津液打湿了一片衬衣，泪水流的乱七八糟，头又被紧紧扣住抽离不得，只能拼命地吮吸，想让蔡徐坤赶紧缴械。

蔡徐坤发觉了陈立农的企图，有些好笑地挺了挺腰，连着做了几个深喉，把巨硕抽出来了一点，痛快地射了精。

纵然如此，陈立农还是结结实实地呛了一下，咳地眼睛更红了。蔡徐坤抽了两张餐巾纸擦掉了陈立农脸上粘的余精，一下一下地帮他顺着背。

“唔……肚子、肚子不舒服……”

蔡徐坤温柔地看着他，手顺着脊梁骨滑下：“乖，等下就让你排出来。”

见蔡徐坤不恼，陈立农继续委委屈屈地控诉着：“你……又笑话我……说我骚唔嗯……还、还不给我……”

蔡徐坤啄了一下他的后颈，心说再忍不是男人，把他腾空抱起，快步走到盥洗室，猛的拔下了肛塞。

陈立农毫无防备，惊呼一声，后穴里的液体淅淅沥沥地流了出来，臊得他转过脸把津液泪水尽数抹在蔡徐坤的西装外套上。

早知道陈立农是这么个勾人的妖精，当初就不该招惹他。

好像也不对。

这辈子就栽在陈立农手里了，心甘情愿。

罪莫大焉。


End file.
